Bae Juhyun
Years Old |height= 160cm |formergroup= AKB48 |formerteam= Team A |debuted= October, 2005 / 1st Generation |graduated= December, 2012 |colour= 1C1C1C |}} Bae Juhyun was the captain of AKB48's Team A. Trivia * Specialties: Acting, Rapping * Education: Haknam High School * Was born in Daegu, South Korea. She came to Seoul during her 3rd year of high school, in order to be a performer. * Her hobbies are dancing, cooking seaweed soup for the members’ birthdays. * Was in Henry’s “143” MV and SHINee’s “Why So Serious” * Doesn’t eat chicken. “When I was young, I fell sick after eating chicken. So, I don’t eat it.” When she eats chicken, her head extremely hurts and she turns pale. She believes her body just doesn’t accept it. * Also dislikes coffee. * Normally doesn’t eat vegetables and she only eats them when they are in soups. * Her favorite color is purple. * Many of the trainees thought her to be scary because she didn’t speak much. Because her Daegu dialect was so strong, she would just say “hello” and walk by others. ** Since then, she has fixed her accent and only speaks with the dialect when she’s speaking on the phone with her mom or overly excited. Others say that she was scary to approach because she was so pretty. * Was a member of an forum cafe for people dreaming of being an idol predebut. * Reason for becoming a performer: enjoyed singing and dancing very much and really likes the feeling of being on stage. * From May 1, 2015 to June 24, 2016, she hosted KBS Music Bank with model Park Bogum. * On October 14, became a host of OnStyle’s fashion show Laundry Day. * In the same month, she became a panelist on the KBS show Trick & True. * Her favorite movie is “The notebook”. * Made her acting debut with webdrama ‘The Female Employees of a Game Company’ as female lead A-reum. * Like quiet and comfortable music. She also likes rock and ballads. * Her favorite number is 43 , the reason being 143 can mean ‘I Love You’ * Her specialty is modern dance. * Can imitate Doraemon. * Because of her sensitive sense of smell, she will often keep around nice fragrances to help. * Also enjoys going to Ttukseom Island at Han River where she will sit on a mat at night to meditate and talk to herself about little things concerning life or go to Bukchon district 8 to do sightseeing and even visit the folk museum. * Naturally very flexible * Admits being insecure of herself and will often ask people around her if she has done well or not. * Her preferred type of fashion is something comfortable and clean. Like a loose shirt and regular bottoms. * Usually doesn’t rely on people, she works to become an unnie that the kids can rely on instead. * Always works things out on her own by sorting out her own thoughts and embracing the new things presented to her. * Since she was young, she was never good at telling other people her stories or problems. * Because she is a person that doesn’t regularly express herself, she uses the stage to take that opportunity. She says she’s the type that believes it’s important for her to feel her emotions when on stage and being able to express herself in that way is important. * Likes literature. She is also strict about grammar and spellings. * Is ranked 41th on TC Candler “The 100 Most Beautiful Faces of 2018”. * Ideal type: someone warm. AKB48 Janken Tournaments * 1st Janken Taikai - Round 1 (Lost to Hyun Seunghee) Team History :Team A → Team B → Team A → Graduation :: Joined AKB48 as a Team A member on October, 2005 :: Transferred to Team B on August 23, 2009 (2009 Team Shuffle) :: Transferred to Team A on August 24, 2012 (Tokyo Dome Team Shuffle) :: Graduated from Team A on December 19, 2012 (Announcement: October 12, 2012) Singles Participation 'AKB48 A-Sides' * Sakura no Hanabiratachi * Skirt, Hirari * Aitakatta * Keibetsu Shiteita Aijou * Romance, Irane * Sakura no Hanabiratachi 2008 * Baby! Baby! Baby! * Oogoe Diamond * Iiwake Maybe 'AKB48 B-Sides' Category:AKB48 Graduates Category:AKB48 1st Generation Category:1991